extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sands of Bara Magna
The Sands of Bara Magna tell many tales.Who wins in the Arena?Who loses?Find out... Regular Matches Glaca vs. Murez "You will do great, mighty Glatorian!" commented Awek. The two were sharpening Glaca's Ax, and were also thinking up strategies. "I know I will." snorted Glaca. "It's almost time for the match.You better get goi-." "I know!" Glaca cut him off. He stood up and entered the Arena.Agori of the Ice Tribe shouted with excitement.Suddenly, Murez entered the Arena.The Fire Tribe also, shouted with excitement.Glaca glanced over at Murez's claws.He could tell that his was sharper than Malum's could ever be!Raanu and Awek, entered the Arena, to start the match. "Glatorian are you ready?" shouted Raanu. Both Glatorian shouted "Yes!". "Then let the battle begin!" shouted Awek. The two Agori ran to the side of the Arena, not wanting to accidently, take a blow from a Glatorian. and Murez squaring off.]] Murez charged.Glaca, aimed his Thornax Launcher at Murez and fired.Murez was hit in the leg, sending him to the ground.He got back up and continued his charge.In response, Glaca activated his buzzsaw-like shield.Murez was forced to stop his charge.Murez knew he couldn't take on Glaca's shield.He remembered Malum once did that and payed the price.The thought sent chills down his spine. "What's the matter Murez?Afraid?!" taunted Glaca walking toward him. Murez had an idea. "Come and get me!" shouted Murez.With that he just stood still. Glaca didn't take time to think and just charged.Murez waited till he was 10 feet away from him, when he kicked up the sand.Glaca, unable to stop, and was blinded. "I can't see!" he shouted. Following the sound of his voice, Murez punched him in the back.Glaca hit the ground.Murez thrashed his back, non-stop, until Glaca finally couldn't take the pain anymore and called the match over.The Ice tribe booed the sight of Murez raising his arms, winning the match.Jej, and Agori of the fire tribe made his way down to the Arena, and congragulated Murez.Awek, helped Glaca up, but was knocked to the ground by his fellow Glatorian. "How could I have lost?" Glaca told himself. An Agori of the Ice-Tribe, whispered to another Agori, that they should of sent Strakk instead.Glaca heard and cursed at the Agori. "Glaca... didn't you know what was at stake?" shouted Awek. "So what if we lost a large amount of food.I'll win some the next time I fight." said Glaca. "Can't you think of someone besides yourself?" asked an Agori. "Fine... I let you down this time but next time I'll win it." promised Glaca. Isaclex vs. Cezz Cezz, Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe, felt uneasy.Today he was scheduled to fight the brutal Isaclex.Sure, Isaclex maybe a rookie but he has beaten every Glatorian he has faced except the Skrall. "The match is about to start." said Iyosh, walking into the room. Startled, Cezz jumped. "Don't do that!" shouted Cezz. Iyosh chuckled. "Sorry." Cezz sighed and left the room, into the arena. Isaclex was already in the arena, smiling. "Ready to lose?" laughed Isaclex. Cezz was just about to respond when Awek entered the arena. "Glatorian are you ready?!" Cezz nodded. "Whatever." said Isaclex. "Then let the battle begin!" Cezz fired his Thornax Launcher.Isaclex easily dodged. "Nice shot!" laughed Isaclex. Cezz charged and swung his sword.Isaclex blocked.Cexx swung agian, agian, and agian, only to have his blows blocked. "Give up?" asked Isaclex. "Never!" Isaclex did a backflip and fired his Thornax launcher.The fruit struck home.Cezz was blown off his feet and hit the ground hard.Cezz sprang to his feet and dodged Isaclex attempted attack.Cezz swung his sword and hit Isaclex in the back.Isaclex hit the ground.Cezz swung his sword agian, but Isaclex rolled away just in time.He immediatly fired his Thornax Launcher and hit Cezz to the ground.Isaclex charged.Cezz got up, flipped in the air, and sent a flying kick at Isaclex.Amazingly, Isaclex blocked his opponents kick with his weapons.With no momentum carrieing Cezz in the air, he fell.Isaclex immediatly disarmed Cezz and pinned the Glatorian. "Due you concede?" asked Isaclex. Sadly, Cezz complied.Isaclex stood up and left the arena. Glatorian paired with Agori Matches Cezz and Iyosh vs. Murez and Jej "I can't wait!" shouted Jej. "Calm down." laughed Murez. The two were getting ready for a match, against the jungle Tribe.The fight was very important, because the winner would receive a carriege full of weapons. "I can't.This is my first match blocking for you!" he shouted. "And it might be your last." thought Murez. "Glatorian!Agori!" shouted a voice. The two looked to see Raanu walking toward them. "The Jungle Tribe is ready." he said. "Okay.Just give me a minute or two, to tell Jej some tips." said Murez. "Fine.But hurry." said Raanu, walking away. Murez looked at Jej and said;"Never let the apposing Agori get past you." "Why not?" asked Jej. "Because my attention will be drawn to him/her.Then the opposing Glatorian will have an adventage." answered Murez. "Oh." said Jej. "And anoth-" "You have to go now." said Raanu. "Fine." said Murez, getting up and running to the door, to enter the arena. He heaved it open. "Woah..." said Jej. The two entered the arena.Praises from the Fire Tribe rang out, the Jungle Tribe did the same, when thier Glatorian entered the Arena.The two Glatorian looked at eachother, and Agori did the same.Awek ran into the Arena. "Ready Warriors?" shouted Awek. "Yes." "I guess." "Yup!" "Yes." "The let the battle begin!" he shouted, running out of the battlezone. Cezz immediatly fired his Thornax Launcher.Jej jumped in the way, and was hit in the chest. "Ow!" he shouted, falling to the ground. Murez grunted.Cezz ran toward him.Cezz swung his sword, only to have Murez block it.Murez swang his other claw.Cezz ducked and retreated.Murez was about to pursue, when he felt a blade in his knee.Iyosh was right behind him.Iyosh was about to swing his other blade, when Jej tackled Iyosh. "Nice moves." said Iyosh. "Thanks." said Jej. Murez got up, only to crushed down by Cezz's blade.Cezz prepaired to do it again, but Murez rolled out of the way.Murez fired his Thornax launcher.It hit Cezz in the face.Cezz fell to the ground, down. "Woah..." said Iyosh. "Woah is right." said Jej. "I'll see you later!" said Jej, running toward Murez. "We won are first match!" shouted Jej. "I guess we did." said Murez. Multiple Glatorian Matches Multiple Glatorian Matches with Agori Championship Matches Nepzek vs. Kelx Nepzek had to hurry.He was busy out in the wasteland of Bara Magna, when Berix found him.Berix reminded him of the battle that Nepzek was supposed to attend.There!''He could see Arena Magna coming to view. **** Kexlx was tired of waiting.Nepzek was supposed to be here by now.The Rock Tribe said they were going to take the lake that both tribes found, but the Water Tribe insisted thay would wait a little longer. "Is Nepzek here yet?" growled Kelx. The Agori peered over the gate.He could see the form of Nepzek coming into view. "Yes great Skrall!" answered the Agori. Kelx smiled. "This was going to be a battle that no one would forget!" thought Kelx. **** '''Inside Arena Magna...' "Are you two ready?" asked the Agori. "I am." answered Nepzek. "Whatever." muttered Kelx. "Then let the battle begin!" he shouted. Nepzek immediatly fired his thornax launcher.The thornax was deflected by Kelx's buzzsaw shield.Kelx fired his thornax launcher.Kelx's thornax was blocked by Nepzek's buzz saws. "I thought Skrall aimed better!" shouted Nepzek. Kelx charged.He rasied his sword.Nepzek prepaired to block it.Kelx faked left and went right throwing Nepzek off balance.Kelx swung his sword which met Nepzek's hip.Nepzek screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. "This is why we Skrall are undefeated!The match is over!" shouted Kelx turning his back on him. Some of the water Agori quickly came out and lifted Nepzek out of the Arena. "This isn't over!" thought Nepzek. Characters Agori *Skezz *Awek *Jej *Raanu *An Agori of the Ice Tribe Glatorian *Nepzek *Kelx *Murez *Glaca *Isaclex *Cezz *Malum (mentioned only) *Strakk (mentioned only) Trivia *This series was brought to you by Makuta Kaper. *Nepzek is Youtube member Scotttjt's creation. Category:Kaper Category:Stories